


Apple Panic ~Forbidden Fruit~

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: To Love-Ru
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Large Breasts, MILFs, Masturbation, Mother-Daughter Threesome, Nipple Licking, Parent/Child Incest, Pubic Hair, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Momo has a bold idea for the Harem Plan. Knowing that Rito and Mikan are closer than siblings, she proposes that Rito give it a shot with his mother, too. With a little help from Momo, Ringo gets the sort of loving she hasn't had in years.
Relationships: Yuuki Mikan/Yuuki Rito, Yuuki Ringo/Yuuki Rito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Apple Panic ~Forbidden Fruit~

“Rito, I was thinking. When you pack up for Deviluke, it’d be bad to leave your family behind,” said Momo, sitting on the opposite side of the bath from Rito. She had ambushed him in the bath to talk about the harem plan once again, and to get a look at his dick. If the future King of Deviluke was going to be pleasing his harem day in and day out, Rito’s phallic health was of the utmost importance to her. “Zastin will want to bring your father along. Something about spreading Jump across the universe. However, I was thinking about your mother...”

“What about my mother?” asked Rito.

“I want to involve Ringo in the harem plan, too,” said Momo. “She’s given birth to two kids and she’s still smoking hot. She can’t compare to our mother, of course, but I’ve already roped in Tearju and Doctor Mikado, so what’s one more older woman to the mix?”

“Momo, are you seriously suggesting...?” Rito asked.

“You already know why,” said Momo.

* * *

Ringo was paying one of her rare visits back home. She was only going to be in Japan for a week, and wanted to make the best usage of her time. She hadn’t told Rito and Mikan that she was coming home, wanting to surprise them. Not knowing about this, Rito and Mikan had the house to themselves while the Deviluke sisters were having a meeting that had to do with intergalactic matters far beyond the Earthlings’ understanding. Celine was sleeping in the sunlight out in the backyard. They essentially had the house to themselves.

With their father busy with his manga, often sleeping in his office, and their mother overseas, Rito and Mikan were closer than siblings. Just before Lala came into their lives, they had been helping each other out. Mikan once caught Rito masturbating to a picture of Haruna’s panties that Saruyama had acquired, and found it pathetic. She didn’t want him jerking off when there was a real girl next door to his room who cared about him very much.

Mikan’s body had been slowly changing. Her breasts weren’t very big yet, but this stage of development made her nipples extra sensitive. Mikan hadn’t gotten her first period yet, but it was probably coming soon. While it was safe, she offered her juicy pussy to Rito, letting him lick and slurp at it until the taste of her pussy was engraved into his brain. She returned the favor by sucking his dick. She had been practicing on popsicles and candies for so long that she was better at blowjobs than many girls at Rito’s high school. Their mutual sibling lust crossed a line when Rito finally stuck it in her. With Lala and Haruna a bigger part of his life soon after, he had less time for Mikan, but they still found those moments in between to make love.

They were all alone in the house. Mikan turned off the TV, and stood in front of Rito. When she bent over, the shape of her plump butt cheeks was visible in her shorts. Mikan had gotten a lot of her beauty from their mother, and in a few years she would turn all the boys' heads. But Mikan only wanted to catch the attention of one boy. She seductively shook her ass, lowering her panties and showing Rito her ass and dripping wet pussy. She had been anticipating this moment so much that she was wet at the very idea of it.

“Rito... I want your dick in my pussy,” said Mikan. “When I feel your cum in my stomach, it helps get me through the day. You can shove it right in.”

Rito approached from behind. He pushed his hands underneath Mikan’s top, feeling her breasts. Mikan wasn’t wearing a bra. She wasn’t a total washboard like Nana, but she regularly went without one, especially at home. He pinched down on Mikan’s nipples, making her pussy salivate with love juices. Rito dropped his pants, moving his dick towards Mikan and sliding it past her mound with a single thrust. They had done this so many times that it felt perfectly natural.

Mikan loudly moaned, welcoming her brother’s cock back inside her. The two of them backed onto the couch, Mikan riding on his lap. Rito watched in excitement as Mikan’s plush ass bounced up and down on his rod, moving at a quick and sloppy pace. Mikan wanted to finish quickly. Lala knew and didn’t mind, Momo knew and encouraged them, but they had never told their parents. This was supposed to be something they kept secret. Rito massaged her chest as she fucked him hard, her pussy juice dripping onto his thighs.

“Rito! I love you, I love you!” Mikan said, turning back and moving in to kiss him. “I want to have your children!”

“Not so fast,” Rito said. “Lala promised me that she’d get impregnated first.”

“Then I’m second,” Mikan said. “I don’t care. You won’t get to any pussy as easily as mine. Keep screwing me hard, Rito! Make my pussy remember the shape of your thick cock!”

Rito’s dick had been entirely swallowed inside Mikan. Mikan, sweating and horny, took off her shirt, making her breasts easier for Rito to get to. Her bare upper body writhed about as Rito embraced her from behind. His hands moved across her sticky body, warmly touching her. He rolled his fingers around on her nipples, making those pink tips hard and causing Mikan’s pussy to clench even tighter around him. This wasn’t going to end in any other way but him cumming inside Mikan again.

“You’re so tight,” Rito said.

“I can’t help getting horny when I see your dick,” Mikan said. “You won’t get this kind of tightness from any other girl.”

“It’s so good... I’m gonna cum,” said Rito.

“Do it inside me, like always,” said Mikan, kissing him. Rito moved his hands down her body, brushing past her belly button. He groped her ass, sinking his fingers into Mikan’s butt cheeks. Mikan pounded down on his dick with loud, sloppy sounds. The two of them felt their body temperatures rising and melting together, unable to tell where one of them ended and the other began.

“Rito, Mikan, I’m home! Surprise!” said Ringo, opening the door. She took off her shoes and made her way to the living room. She was greeted there with the sight of her children, Rito’s pants at his ankles and Mikan almost naked, with his dick deep inside her pussy and splurting off hot cum, the first shots of which dribbled out of Mikan’s lower lips.

“Mom...” the two of them said together.

“I didn’t know I’d be catching you two like this,” said Ringo. “How long have you been having sex with each other?”

Rito and Mikan gave an indefinite answer. It had been for a while. It felt so good that they had forgotten the exact moment, but it was for longer than a year. Mikan stayed on her brother’s dick, too nervous to get off. Ringo politely laughed, not moving from where she stood.

“Rito, you always were a charming young man,” said Ringo. “And Mikan’s always been rather clingy about you. You’re both healthy and growing, so it’s not too surprising this would happen. Just be safe about it, okay? And maybe don’t do it where your father and I can see.”

Rito and Mikan didn’t know how to react. They had expected to be chewed out more harshly, but Ringo was weirdly accepting of it. They knew from their father’s manga that he liked to write stories with elements of forbidden love, so he was probably fine, too. There was a brief period of awkwardness where the two of them weren’t sure to keep doing it or not, but Momo reminded Mikan that she was part of the harem plan. If she wanted to keep doing her brother, she should go for it.

* * *

“So I was thinking, if your mom’s okay with you porking Mikan, she’d probably be fine with getting some dick from her son,” said Momo. “She looks like she’s been so lonely overseas, and with Saibai so occupied with his work, why don’t you make her happy?”

“How’s that going to happen?” asked Rito. “I don’t know if I can do something like that with my mother...”

“You’re good at satisfying girls, it’s almost instinct,” said Mikan, nudging closer to him and rubbing the sole of her foot against his erection. “Leave the setup to me, and I’ll let you handle the rest! And let me watch!”

“You are unbelievably horny,” said Rito.

“Stop complimenting me, you’re making me blush,” said Momo.

* * *

Ringo’s flight back to Europe took off soon. She didn’t have much time left at home. Yet she had gotten a letter from Momo, telling her to come to her bedroom wearing a set of her own lingerie. Ringo changed into a red babydoll with open cups, leaving her nipples exposed. A pair of red panties was worn just below. She set her sunglasses aside, and walked into her bedroom. Rito was waiting on her bed, wearing only a pair of boxer briefs. Momo had set up an especially fragrant plant from the distant reaches of the galaxy, filling the room with a floral scent known for getting people in the mood.

“Rito...” said Ringo. “I was expecting my husband to be here. You’re here to see me off?”

“I’m here to welcome you into the harem plan. That’s what Momo calls it,” said Rito. “Even if you’re overseas, as long as you’re part of the harem, you’re always welcome to return. The Deviluke Royal Family provides for all who serve the future king.”

“I’m honored, but a 34-year old woman like me?” asked Ringo. “My tits are sagging a little, and I haven’t gotten regular action for years. Have you always looked at your mother that way?”

“I didn’t think about it until Momo talked to me,” said Rito. “You’re beautiful. I want to make you feel young again. So will you let me explore your body before you get on that plane?”

“Rito...” said Ringo. “If you want to pound me raw like you did Mikan, I’m up for a little fun. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. Have you grown into a healthy young man?”

Ringo approached him on the bed, pulling down his underwear. She had seen the shape of his erection through the fabric, but now it was in front of her eyes. Rito’s dick was just as big as her husband’s. The color of his head and the size of his balls were slightly different, but the girth and length were comparable. Saibai had always gotten so fired up when they were making love, she had missed that feeling of seeing a cock outside of a dressing room.

“It’s impressive for a boy your age,” said Ringo. “Mikan’s taken the full length of this thing inside her, huh? I can’t lose to my own daughter.” Ringo took one of Riko’s hands, placing them on her breast. Rito’s fingers sunk into his mother’s tits, feeling the soft, squishy texture. Her bust was similar to Tearju’s, with wine-red nipples that sat atop large, puffy areolae.

Rito massaged Ringo’s breasts, watching as her nipples became erect between his fingers. He moved his head towards her breast, flicking his tongue against her hard nipple. Ringo cooed, pushing Rito’s head into her bosom. The smell of the sweat dripping between her cleavage had built up, the faintly milky smell of her breasts surging up Rito’s nose and making his dick twitch. He sucked his mother’s breasts, slurping and tugging at her nipple.

“Just like back then,” said Ringo. “You always sucked me so hard. Now, I want you to go even harder.”

One hand rested on his mother’s free breast while he kept sucking her tit. Ringo shoved her fingers into her panties, teasing her clit and rubbing her pussy. She was getting wet. There was a tingling in her waist that she hadn’t felt for a long time. Her pussy was hungry, eager to be dicked, and it didn’t care that the nearest cock was her son’s. She wanted it inside her, to make her body drown in pleasure. She had been missing this for so long.

“Rito, stop!” said Ringo. “I feel like I’ll cum from your nipple play alone. Who taught you these techniques?”

“I’ve always been able to do it,” said Rito.

“Let your mother show you how she fucks,” said Ringo. Rito moved to the edge of the bed. Ringo got on her knees, gripping Rito’s cock in her hand. Her fingers were adept at getting measurements, and that applied here. Just stroking Rito’s cock with her hands let her know how big it was. None of the men overseas could compare with how endowed her son was down below.

Ringo licked up the length of Rito’s shaft. Her saliva dripped onto his balls, the warm slipperiness of her drool making Rito’s sperm inside swim about, eager to shoot themselves onto the woman before him. Ringo moved her tongue about the underside of the glans, delighting at each twitch of Rito’s dick. He was so hard that she was surprised he hadn’t already blown over her face. Her son had some incredible stamina. Not wanting to break the momentum, she lifted up her bosom.

“I’ll bet Lala’s done this for you plenty of times,” said Ringo, closing her heavy tits around Rito’s dick. “You mom’s pretty good at it, too.”

Rito’s cockhead poked up from his mother’s cleavage. The softness of her breasts attacking him from both sides was impressively squishy. Ringo opened her mouth and drooled into her cleavage, letting her saliva lube up the space between her breasts and his dick. She began rubbing and pressing her breasts against him. Rito’s cock became hot between her breasts, feeling like the shape of his cock would be left behind in her cleavage.

“Mom, that’s really warm and soft,” Rito said. Ringo rubbed her hard nipples against Rito’s shaft. Drops of cum started to flow from his tip, dripping onto her breasts. Ringo lowered her head onto his cock, sucking intensely. The shaft went into her mouth, her tongue striking against the shaft and hitting all of Rito’s sensitive spots. Ringo smirked. Momo had told her that her son was known for charming all the women, and she had just out-charmed him.

“You can blow your load over my breasts any time,” sad Ringo. “Don’t hold back.”

With his mother sucking on his cock, Rito gripped onto the bed sheets. He tried to hold back, but her suction and tongue work were so good he could no longer contain himself. Rito bucked his hips, firing a wad of cum into Ringo’s mouth. Ringo pulled away, a line of saliva and semen dripping down into her breasts. The smell of Rito’s thick cum went right up her nose, the rest she had swallowed. As it traveled down to her stomach, the tingling increased. Her body felt warm all over.

“Rito, this is thick and creamy,” said Ringo. “And it tastes delicious. Mikan must be cooking something amazing for you if you’re ejaculating like this all the time.” Some of it was Momo using intergalactic flora with fertility drug properties. The incense burning in the bedroom was part of that. Thanks to its help, Rito was still rock-hard between Ringo’s breasts, looking as though he hadn’t came at all.

Ringo removed her lingerie, moving Rito back onto the bed. He lay down on the sheets, his dick pointing straight up towards the ceiling. Ringo crawled towards him, looking seductively into his eyes. This was no longer just the incense. From this angle, Rito had a good look at his mother’s pussy. Though no longer a youthful pink, her lips were still puffy. Her pussy was surrounded by thick, red pubic hair that had been trimmed to not show through her panties, but looked quite bushy when they were removed.

“Don’t see me as your mother,” said Ringo. “Let’s be lovers in your harem, Your Majesty. I may have been out of it, but my pussy is tingling and wants your dick so badly. Stick it in me. Let’s fuck like animals, Rito.”

Ringo lowered her pussy onto Rito’s dick. She was so wet that it slipped in with no trouble, going all the way up to the base. Ringo let out a lewd cry as Rito opened her pussy wide, pushing into the depths towards her womb. This fullness in her lower body. She’d missed it so much. She looked down at Rito, blushing bright red and unable to get a word out. What he had never thought would come to pass, had. He was balls-deep in his mother, the immoral pleasure overwhelming his senses.

“I’m gonna start riding that hard prick of yours,” said Ringo. She moved her hips up and down, her ass slapping onto Rito’s thighs with every thrust. He recognized this motion. This was the same way Mikan moved her hips. He moved his hands behind his mother, grabbing onto her ass cheeks and digging in. Now he felt like he was in his element. Rito spread apart his mother’s cheeks, exposing her asshole to the chilly air in the room. He gripped tight, watching her move above him.

Ringo’s forceful thrusts were increasing in intensity. With each thrust, her bust jiggled and wobbled, making her nipples blur before Rito’s eyes. Though no longer as perky as in her youth, the way Ringo’s tits moved about was supremely erotic. Beads of sweat flew off her hard nipples, splashing on Rito’s chest. Ringo was moaning unashamedly, as if she was putting on a show for those just outside the slightly open bedroom door.

The heavy warmth of his mother’s pussy, her folds enveloping his dick, was more intense than anything Rito had experienced. Only Mikado had given him this much of a gauntlet with his dick, not letting him go until every drop of sperm was drained into her pussy. The sounds of their bodies smacking together filled the room as the sun began to slowly set over the horizon, bathing the room for the two of them in an amber-colored light.

“Seed me, Rito,” said Ringo. “Give me another load of that hot, young cum in your balls.”

Just as they were about to reach climax, Mikan opened the door. She was standing in the doorway of her parents’ bedroom naked, her pussy dripping wet. Mikan’s nipples were hard. She had been playing with them to pass the time. Then she saw Momo in the hallway, intently watching the door. She didn’t get to see her mother very often, and seeing her be pleasured by Rito’s dick - something that had been hers - left her wanting to join in.

“Mom! Rito!” she said. “If you’re going to have sex, let me join in!”

“Mikan!” said Ringo. “Your brother’s about to jizz inside me. If you wanted to have fun with us, you should’ve said so earlier.”

Mikan rushed onto the bed. She picked up one of Ringo’s breasts, lovingly licking the traces of Rito’s semen off her mother’s tit. Mikan’s tongue against her skin made Ringo moan louder still. Rito felt her tighten around him, especially once Mikan began sucking on her nipples. Mikan’s naked body pressing against his mother’s was an erotic sight. Even when he tried to close his eyes, he could hear them moaning and slurping, enveloped in enjoying his body.

“I’m going to... cum!” Rito said.

Rito popped inside his mother, filling her tight cunt with hot cum, pumped directly from his balls. Ringo lightly squirted as she achieved climax, covering Rito’s chest with her juices. As Rito’s cum rolled down his dick, Mikan positioned her head just underneath her mom’s ass, licking Rito’s freshly-shot cum off his shaft. The two women of the Yuuki family lay naked beside Rito in bed for a few minutes, soaked in sweat and love juices as Rito fingered both of them at the same time.

“This doesn’t mean we’re going to stop?” said Mikan.

“How could I stop? I love your pussy too much for that,” said Rito. “You were really good too, mom.”

“This is going to give me some shlick material to last me the entire trip,” said Ringo. “Next time I’m back in Japan, let’s do this again.”

As the sweat dried on their bodies, Momo walked into the room. Her fingers were covered in a film of sticky love juice. She had been masturbating intensely outside the bedroom door, using her fingers and tail to give herself a powerful orgasm, without the need of toys at all. She approached Ringo, placing her sticky hand on her shoulder.

“Miss Ringo, welcome to the Harem Plan,” said Momo. “I’ll make sure to add you to the list of people I’ve convinced. Deviluke supports polyamory, and even incest. This whole thing was my idea.”

“You seem like a nice person, Momo,” said Ringo. “And so horny.”

“You’re too kind,” said Momo.

Ringo boarded her plan shortly after. As she flew away, Rito and Mikan looked at each other with lustful eyes. Being left alone in the house had made them want to do it for a long time, and now that they had their mother’s approval, they were going to go at it harder. The Harem Plan was one step closer to completion.


End file.
